


Incredibles: Being At Violet's

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: An explanation of why Violet and Kari usually hang out at the latter’s home.





	Incredibles: Being At Violet's

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** An explanation of why Violet and Kari usually hang out at the latter’s home.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick idea that came to me that I typed up.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

For Kari and Violet, being project partners was always an easy decision to make.

For one thing, they were best friends, so of course they would work well together. For another, Kari knew that Violet and her family were supers. This meant that Violet didn’t need to worry about making up excuses or sneaking away if her efforts on their collaborations were interrupted by her parents needing her and Dash to come along and help save the day.

Making up for that last point, Violet’s parents would cover the cost of whatever was needed for a project now that they had economic benefits of Supers being legal again. So, it was pretty common to see the girls at Kari’s place doing school work together.

Less common, due in no small part to the mischievous habits of a certain blonde speedster and a toddler blessed with ALL the power even by Super standards, was the sight of them working on something at the Parr residence.

But when a simple broken pipe meant that Kari’s house was too noisy with the sounds of repair for to get any research or focusing done there, the braces-wearing girl and her raven-haired BFF had no choice but to move things over to Violet’s for the day.

And OF COURSE Bob and Helen (Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl) would just HAVE to be out at a stakeout during this. Which meant that Violet was in charge.

“OWHOW!” Kari shrieked as she was given a major telekinetic wedgie when she tried to sit on the couch, her white panties with a yellow trim and sunflower patterns shooting up out the back of her blue jeans, keeping the girl standing.

“Ka-“ Mid-word, Violet was cut off as she was given a frontal telekinetic wedgie that dragged her forward off the couch and onto her knees by her bright pink panties. “-REEEE!” Well, halfway onto her knees. The invisible hold on her panties kept her from falling all the way.

As the girls grunted and squeaked in their wedgie, Dash laughed while giving his baby bro a pat on the head. “Heheh, you girls know Jack-Jack doesn’t like it when you wear pants.”

“UGH! Can’t you ju-ow-just take him up- NEE!” Violet’s underwear was suddenly given a pull in the back by the younger of her two brothers. “Okay, okAYYY! We’ll take ‘em o-ow-ffFF!” she squealed as she was given a brief floss before she and Kari were released, Kari sighing in relief as the panties now going halfway up her back were released to allow her to flop down onto the couch and Violet gasping as she was allowed to drop to her hands and knees.

“See girls, you just gotta do what he says.” the speedster said while offering the little polymorph a high five that the baby happily returned. It really was shocking just how much that baby could understand and take notice of. “Well, come on girls.”

“Alright, alright.” Kari muttered while undoing he jeans and that sliding them down, face beginning to get red, before starting to pick her wedgie.

Violet did the same with her own jeans, leaving both girls in just their white and purple t-shirts. “You are SO lucky Jack-Jack’s on your side.” Indeed, I the confined space of their home, Violet’s forcefield’s stood a much better chance of successfully containing the speedster.

“Yeah, yeah…” Dash said dismissively with a chuckle as he eyed his sister and her BFF.

“Quit staring at me!” a flustered Kari said while tugging down on her purple t-shirt, only to have it pulled up via telekinesis. “Oh come on!”

Dash gave another short laugh at that. “Careful there, Kari. Or he might decide he doesn’t like your shirt either.” Deciding to leave the girls to their research for now, Dash began to speed away.

Although, as Kari gave violet a hand up while the superpowered girl began to pick her own wedgies, the blonde boy zoomed by again to give both of their butts a quick slap.

“OWIE!”

“NrrRGH! DASH!” Rubbing at their backsides, the girls heard the faint sound of said boy’s laughter from upstairs as they grabbed their books to get studying.

And thankfully, Dash seemed at least reasonable enough to let them do their classwork in peace now and Jack-Jack was fine leaving the girls in their current state of pantslessness. Once they were done with their work for the day, Kari decided to head home and see how those repairs were going.

“Text me to let me know if I can come over tomorrow.” Violet said.

“You got it.” Reaching to grab her pants, Kari’s was stopped as her panties were hiked up again, causing her face to scrunch up as she let out an, “AhOW!” Helplessly, she was pulled back by her floral undergarments as a pair of green heat beams began disintegrating. “URGH! Are you kidding me?!”

“Geez,” Violet said, “Jack-Jack is really stubborn about this.” Turning to her friend, she offered, “Don’t worry, I’ll loan you a pair of my paneeEOWIEEE!” Hearing her offer, the baby didn’t hesitate to give Violet a wedgie as well. “On sec-AH-nd thought…”

“Yeah.” Kari said while going to the door. taking a deep breath, she opened it and rushed out, sprinting her way home while ducking behind everything she could.

Back inside the Parr residence, Violet picked up Jack-Jack and set him in front of the TV before switching it on to keep the baby occupied. “I swear,” she mumbled, "between you and Dash, it’s no wonder I never invite anyone over.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml762934217']=[] 


End file.
